Chained Beneath
by l.l Kit-chan l.l
Summary: What would happen... if Naminé never completed her task, and if Xemnas got his hold on Sora and Naminé.. before that task was complete? Rated M for possible situations later SHONENAIYAOI WARNING
1. Of what will we become?

_**Chained Beneath**_

-**Prologue**Begin-

A heart once so **pure,**

Could it really _fade_..

..into** Darkness?**

"Life had been so simple before. We had no cares... no worries. Just laughter, games, curiosity, and ambition. We had no idea it could so suddenly be ripped away. Now... There's fighting. Friends, they're now enemies. Tears are shed, pain is felt, and darkness takes its roots. The balance has been lost... and the one who fought to regain that balance.. Has he been lost as well?

We all never guessed that this could happen. It just seemed like an impossibility. I don't know if we just thought he was too strong, or what.. but when it happened, we were shocked. We couldn't believe it nor accept it.

We're fighting for him. We were, even before it happened. We knew he'd gone missing and we'd tried to do our best, but it seems it wasn't enough. We can't fight him. He's still our friend. The one we've grown up with. He's still there, buried within his own heart. Buried beneath the darkness that has been forced within him. I feel my heart break every time I think of it... of him... and I can only wonder if he's feeling the same. I canonly wonder how much it hurts. How much it hurts me? It can't possibly be compared to what he's feeling. Right now. I know he's fighting. He's strong. We'll win.

My memories are fading. Fading with each and every day. I feel like I'm loosing bits of myself. Some of those memories are the ones I vowed never to let go of... They are ones I don't want to let go of. But... its something of which I have no control. So now.. these are my memories. Words... written upon a page. I can't let myself forget. I have to remember him.. Both of them."

- + -

Rain fell down upon the darkened and lonely world. He had one thing that he had to do. Save his friend from the darkness that he knew could take him away... and eat at his strong, pure heart. But the girl... she too was of great importance to their plan. His greatest worry though, was not her... but it was that with how much time had wasted away already between his first failed attempt and now. The consequences for that... He didn't want to think about it. He couldn't.

Boots softly sounded on the cobble stone street, splashing into the puddles of water that had gathered from the rain. Bright orbs looked upon the ominous, Castle that Never Was. It seemed this time... he'd be getting in easier. This time.. there was no one waiting for him. There was no one standing in his way. At least... thats how it seemed so far. But that didn't mean the task ahead would be easy, not at all close to it in fact.

- + -

It was too late.

Two figures stood out in the pouring rain, in front of the Castle that Never Was. "Please.." The first boy pleaded, his dark hood pulled up and over his head. His keyblade was lowered at his side. He had no intention of using it against the boy in front of him. "Don't make me do this.." He continued softly, but most of all, sadly. "Don't make me fight you.."

The second boy merely smirked, standing in darkened attire. "You don't see what they've done to you... do you?" He laughed, but it wasn't the one that the other had grown up knowing from the boy. "They've tricked you! _Wake up!_ You still remember..." He said, raising and reaching his hand out in front of him, that hand.. was tainted with darkness. He held it there, waiting for the other boy to take it. "..don't you?"

"No.. Not how you do. That isn't real. Its not... Its not what really happened!" He said, a bit louder, rougher... more desperate to get through.

"We grew up together in darkness... and thats how it should stay." But the first said nothing in response to this. "I guess then... that you're leaving me no other choice. Maybe this is what I can do to free you from their illusions.." His outstretched hand lowered, and the other raised with keyblade in hand. His gloved hand firmly gripped the hilt of the key weapon, having it now raised and ready for attack. Attack against the boy which he'd fought for before... but now...

"I'm sorry I was too late.."

"Goodbye.."

"_**SORA!"**_

.. - + - ..

-**Prologue**Complete-


	2. And so it begins

_**Chained Beneath**_

-**Chapter One** Begin-

Dulled blue orbs looked up at the cold, damp, stone wall that stood firmly in front of a small blonde girl. Two other walls of the same description surrounded her, but the fourth was merely made of strong, cold, metal bars. She sat motionlessly on the floor, trapped... locked within the confines of a prison within the Castle that Never Was. The girl that was once so bright, sweet and full of smiles, now sat completely lifeless. There was no hope in her eyes anymore. Nor was there any determination to b e found. There was nothing there now, except for a dark haze. With one glance, one could tell she was not herself.

A silent tear slipped from her eye and down her paled cheek. She knew why she was here. She had been able to hear and guess.. Though she did not know everything, she knew enough to make a rather accurate assumption. Why hadn't she tried to run? Before she was captured... she had. But now? She had no control. No matter how much she wanted no part in what this dark organization had planned, with how things seemed to be going, she'd have no choice.

It wasn't that she was being threatened. Being a nobody, she didn't have much to be threatened with.. But it was that she simply had no choice. After all, at this point, she had no control of her actions let alone her body. Now, only her thoughts were her own.. and she feared that soon enough, that would be taken away from her. She was being controlled.. and by no other than...

"Ah, it seems that you have awakened..."

...Xemnas.

- + -

Annoyance was written all over the boy's face. He was mad, but he also felt rejection. He may've been a nobody, but he felt enough emotion... His frustration was because of the situation he was in. Even if he was still the newest and youngest member of the organization... didn't he still have any right at all to know what was going on? Especially when it included, or rather.. had to do with, he, himself! No one would tell him a thing.. not that damned annoying water user, and not even his supposed friend! Axel! He couldn't believe that. He was angry.. He was the one that was constantly in the dark anymore.

A soft growl emitted from the blonde's lips as he walked down the hall. He wanted to get out of this bland and boring place... it brought nothing but frustration for him. His dark hood was pulled up by his gloved hand as he neared the entrance area of the castle.

His mind had been full of thought as of late. He'd been questioning why he stayed at a place where he felt so unwanted.. because really... for what reason did he have to stay? It seemed like at the moment, there was none. He did nothing here that made a difference, and it wasn't like he was here for any reason but to be used.. and he sure as hell hated being a puppet or a pawn to be used and disposed of when the time called for such a thing by the 'master' of this whole demented game.

It was a game between light and dark.. but it seemed like the nobodies fell into a category of their own 'twilight'. They were not light, but nor did they call upon the creatures of the darkness that were the heartless. So really, three sides were being threatened by each other... and therefore, clashed against each other. This battle would surely be never ending.. because no one seemed to want to give up, and could one side truly prevail by destroying the others that opposed them? Or would someone new, or they themselves, simply appear to take the place of who had been cut down?

Broad and strong alabaster doors were pushed open by the hooded boy as he stood before them, and he then stepped through, letting them fall closed as he stepped upon the wet cobblestone street. This world... never saw light. No more than what was provided by the lights that hung on some of the buildings that towered above. Another sigh couldn't help but escape the boy's lips. "I really hate this place.." He said lowly. His mind raced with thoughts, but they were interrupted as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and felt himself be jerked back.

"Whatcha up to Roxas?"

As he'd stumbled back, his lids lowered in a bit of annoyance as he'd known who it was even before hearing them speak. He quickly turned to let his gaze fall upon the fiery red head whom now stood before him. "Axel.." His voice held no emotion at this point. Nothing but the usual coldness that always seemed to linger in his voice. "Nothing but trying to figure out what the hell is going on." He glared at the other slightly. "No one seems to want to share..." He paused.. "...not even you."

The red head sighed as he heard his friend speak. He felt badly that the other knew so little.. but so did he. He really didn't have much to share either. The Superior hadn't really been sharing too much lately. "Roxas..." He started, frowning a bit as he looked down to his friend. "I know it sucks, but I don't really know any more than you. Xemnas is keepin' pretty quiet about the whole thing.. especially since he's having enough trouble getting things started.. or rather, they're just not going as fast as he'd like.." He shrugged and soon smiled to the other. "C'mon.. just don't worry about it. There's just no sense in it, since we can't do much about it right now."

Roxas merely sighed. He knew that Axel did know more than he, but.. if he wasn't spilling, even now, then it couldn't have been all that important.. but still, it was bugging him. "Yeah.. I guess." Azure orbs blinked, as he felt something new. A smirk found its way to his lips which made the pyro blink as well until he felt the same thing. An arrogant smirk formed on his features. "Hmm... interesting." He said, uncrossing his arms which had been folded across his chest and letting them fall to his sides, ready to summon his chakrams if need be at a moment's notice.

The blonde merely stood there, eyes closing as he felt he knew this power that had become known to him. It was familiar, but not to him.. to... Sora. He knew this power, through him. He hated his other... Everyone's little perfect hero. He just.. couldn't stand it. And the fighter that he sensed, was one of his friends. "Ah... you can't hide forever..." He said, turning to where he felt the power, and seeing just where he was hiding.. he was hiding among the shadows.. in one of the many alleyways..

"..friend of Sora."

.. - + - .. 

-**Chapter One** Complete-


	3. The Heart that Cannot be Lost

_**Chained Beneath**_

-**Chapter Two** Begin-

_'Do you think I'm a fool?'_ He thought bitterly. What a position he was in now... He hadn't thought that he'd get found out so quickly... so easily. It was frustrating, for it seemed as if this was a great opportunity to sneak in, and get the girl before any damage could be done but now it seemed that the opportunity window was now nearly shut, unless he could get passed the two that now stood before him, in his way... but what chance did he have of doing that? He was outnumbered, and he had no idea of the strengths that they had, and knew no weaknesses of their's to help him. '_Damn...'_ He knew that if he returned to DiZ empty handed, only trouble would await him there. Possibly worse than facing these two here and now. _'I've gotta try. I know he's there.. I can't just leave him. But... getting myself beaten now... that wouldn't help either..'_

The blonde still smirked coldly, his azure orbs narrowed towards where he knew the boy was hiding. He waited patiently, wondering what his move would be. Would he make the wise choice and flee while he could? Or would he be foolish and arrogant and choose to face both of them, only to loose and destroy any chance he had at achieving his goal to retrieve what he'd been ordered to?

There was so little of a chance that he would succeed and get passed them both. He was outnumbered, and surely outmatched. He had to know that. "Come on... don't make us wait forever.." It was Axel who spoke, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face to match the tone in his voice. He was anxious... And Roxas could easily tell that the other was itching for a fight, even before he saw the other summon his chakrams with a small flurry of flames.

"I don't plan on it.." The hidden boy spoke up once he 'saw' the red head summon his weapons. _'It seemed he's going to waste no time.'_ He thought to himself and sighed. But he wasn't given very much time by Axel who quickly shot one of his chakrams in his direction, and he was forced to move out of the weapon's path and into the others' view.

Now was the time to make his choice... and he had to do it quickly. Would he stay to fight and take the chance of loosing now? Or... would he retreat for the moment, go back, and prepare for possibly getting himself into the same situation once more, though maybe being more prepared? To tell the truth, he didn't like either of his choices, but he couldn't risk it. There was too much at stake. To make the decision he couldn't help but think... _'Sora... what would you do? What would you want me to do now?' _

A slight smile came to his lips as he thought of the brunette and that goofy grin of his. The kind of smile that only he could make him smile. "...Alright.." He said softly, getting his answer as he raised his gaze to the two that now stood before him, just mere yards away. He smirked. "Sorry... but I think this'll have to wait a while. I'm not going to waste my time on you two just yet." His voice was arrogant... or smug as he spoke, making Axel obviously irritated before the silver haired boy summoned a dark portal and disappeared.

The pyro growled and dismissed his weapons with a larger burst of flame due to his anger, and looked to Roxas who stood still, unphased of bothered, much unlike himself. "That guy was too damn smug. And he ran away too! Damnit! I was all ready for a fight too..." he finally sighed, more disappointed now than anything. The blonde merely smiled faintly to the other, understanding what he felt. Even he was a bit disappointed. He wanted to learn who this guys was... and what he was, or is, to Sora. He knew that voice... and it had bothered him. He hadn't known it from his experiences and memories... it was from the memories he'd felt from Sora. The ones that had flashed through his mind... and taken over his dreams. It made him feel weaker... every time he felt something from Sora. It overcame him... and did so, so easily. It almost scared him...

"You know he'll be back. There's too much here for him, and I'm sure he won't be able to wait too long before returning... He'll fear how much progress has been made, or might've been made anyway.

** - + - **

"You've returned..."

The man's deep voice rang out in the laboratory as Riku stood a few feet behind him, having his hood pulled up over his head. He wasn't really looking forward to hearing what DiZ could possibly say... His reaction to his failure, but he hadn't dared waste any time in getting back to him. They didn't have that luxury. There was too much they still had to do. Or try to do.

"..empty handed.." He finished, a sigh escaping the man's lips. "You've failed then? How disappointing... No matter. You will go back, ready to face and overcome whatever stopped you in your first attempt and get the girl before she can make any progress on him, or surely our efforts will be doomed... and with the possibility that at that point we ourselves... may be doomed as well." He paused, closing his eyes and turning to Riku. His bright golden orbs stared at him seriously, boring into him and raising maybe a bit of fear... fear of what the man could do.. or maybe of what those eyes had seen... "The power that they could gain at fufiling their plan... we don't want to learn how much, and what kind of destruction they could cause with it." He turned back, staring at glowing monitors in front of him.

"We cannot loose his heart to darkness."

.. - + - .. 

-**Chapter Two** Complete-


	4. The Good, and the Bad

The red head sighed, anxiety of the lost chance of the battle, gone from his system.. at least for the moment. He turned to the blonde, hands placed upon his hips. "So.. what're we supposed to do now? In the meantime, I mean.. while we wait for that guy to come back for his second attempt at getting passed us, and inside to get the girl."

The blonde blinked, obviously bored, in response at first before he simply shrugged. "I'm not really sure to tell the truth, but I'm sure we've got quite a bit of time to kill.." The red head could tell that the other was barely listening. He knew he was just as bored as he was, but.. there was something else too.

That something was quite important and maybe even stressful for the other, or so he guessed from the look that had come upon the boy's face. He was thinking quite hard, and it made the fiery male think that what the other was thinking about was just what he'd been dreading. He'd been trying to think of ways to convince Roxas otherwise, but so far, he hadn't been able to really think up anything good. In the end, it wasn't his choice to make anyhow, and it probably wasn't his place to stop him from doing what he felt he needed to or wanted to, or to even simply try.

Axel finally smirked, though it was a faint one with traces of sadness within it that he was trying to hide. He didn't want to let the other see. "Just.. make sure you say good-bye first, okay?" he said to the other, glancing to him for a brief moment before he had started to walk off. The boy's messy bangs hid his eyes from anyone's view, a colder aura being given off... a lonelier one. "Why?" He began. "What difference would some 'good-bye' make if I'm leaving anyway?" He asked, his tone just as cold as his aura. "Just a good-bye wouldn't make a difference.. or matter... my leaving is the same."

At this, his words reaching the red head's ears, Axel stopped.. freezing completely. "You're wrong.." He started softly, smirk now pained as he paused, his hands balling into tight fists. "You're _so_ wrong!" His tone raised, and he grabbed the wrist of the boy who had begun to walk away from him. "How can you say it doesn't matter?! Because it does! Do you... just think I don't.. care? I mean.. what about me? I'm... no.. _we're_ supposed to be best friends. Am I now, or have I been, wrong about that?!" His tone was sharp, anger and frustration at what he'd said, obvious.

Roxas had turned to look at the fiery red head, surprised. He hadn't.. expected any of that from Axel. Such an exclamation.. and he could _easily _see how mad he was in return to what he'd said. His own sadness, fear, and pain of it was obvious in those deep sapphire pools. "Axel.." He looked up to those blazing emerald orbs, feeling so guilty, feeling so small... and alone, with the look he was getting in return. "No, its not.. its not like that. I didn't... and don' think that you don't care.." His eyes screamed how helpless he felt, before they fell to the ground, golden locks hanging over his eyes to once more conceal them from view.

"I'm just... at a loss right now. _He's _there.. and at any time, I could be forced to disappear. None of you have to worry about a fear like that... because your somebodies didn't survive their heart being stolen, to rise back from it.. but _he _did. He's here.. and now I am too. Eventually, both sides will soon have it in their heads to have us join once more, and I don't know what happens then! Do I just.. join with him and still have some kind of 'sense of self'? Or..." He trailed off, not wanting to have to really say that unspoken fear. Saying it, made it all the more real, or rather.. it gave it all the more chance of becoming so. "Or.. will I just... die?"

_'Thats what he's been thinking about? All this time... its been that? The fear of what might happen at reuniting with his somebody once more? What... What __**will **__happen? He won't... he can't... die. He's a person too! A living, breathing, person. We nobodies.. do we really not deserve to live that much? I can.. believe that for me.. but not for him! Who thinks they get to decide this!?'_ He couldn't, or he didn't want to, believe that he could.. and probably would loose Roxas in such a great, severe way. He didn't want to loose him.. it wasn't fair that people even wanting to control any part of his life. _**His **_life! No one else's! And that meant.. no one else should be able to decide such things. He wasn't a toy! "You won't die." He said firmly.

The blonde smiled painfully. "How can you be so sure?" He asked weakly. "I just can't believe, and won't, that, that is what will happen." A cold, saddened, weak laugh escaped the blonde's lips. "I wish I could be as sure as you seem to be." It was ripping him apart, seeing how much the blonde was breaking. He didn't know what he could possibly do to help, but he felt that he had to do something!

_'How soon will it be? Both sides are making moves.. and getting impatient. S-'_ Roxas stopped mid thought as he felt himself be pulled back, and close to something warm.. so warm. He felt arms being wrapped around him so tightly, and felt... his lips meet with the other's. He smiled weakly through the kiss, closing his eyes as he let himself indulge in the kiss, and relax from his tense reaction into one that show his comfort at the fiery male's actions.

The blonde's eyes remained closed, and he focused on the greatest and most important feelings that he'd ever felt... He felt safe, and most of all.. he felt... Loved.

//-+-\\

The young girl froze as she heard Xemnas' voice, not even daring to look up at her captor. She didn't want to see those eyes.. those eyes that were so lost in darkness. She wished that he hadn't come. She wished that she had never been kidnapped, and that she was still mending Sora's memories, to fix the mistake that she had made. She'd already hurt Sora once, and she didn't want to do it again by force of the organization. She'd done enough damage as it was.

The silver haired male bent down, trying to look the girl straight in the eye. His eyes and whole stature was emotionless. It was rare that he did show any emotion. After all, he wasn't supposed to have them anyway, being a nobody. "I won't do whatever it is you want." The young blonde said, shakily as she tried to stare bravely and unwaveringly at him in return. On the outside, she held up rather well, but on the inside.. she was terrified. "I hurt him once in result of your group's threats.. I can't and won't hurt him again. I have to restore his memories and fix my mistake."

Xemnas' emotionless stare didn't change as the girl spoke but he did feel a twinge of annoyance as she openly denied anything he might say or rather, anything he might order. But finally a smirk came to his lips. It was a rather surprising thing, but more creepy than anything. "You're right, you will restore his memories..." He said, smirk never fading. Naminé found herself confused though at Xemnas' words. Surely he did not mean that.. for if Sora's memories were restored, he would once again fight for the side of the light, and Xemnas and his Organization.

"..As I so define." The man completed the thought or, rather..again, order. And now Naminé understood. Sora's memories as defined by himself.. that was what he wanted... For him to do such a thing to the young keyblade master... that would surely result in the return of their hero, but not as they once knew..


End file.
